Surface adsorption of biological materials, such as proteins, to the walls of microscale fluid conduits can cause a variety of problems. For example, in assays relying on flow of material in the conduits, adsorption of test or reagent materials to the walls of the conduits (or to reaction chambers or other microfluidic elements) can cause generally undesirable biasing of assay results.
For example, charged biopolymer compounds can be adsorbed onto the walls of the conduits, creating artifacts such as peak tailing, loss of separation efficiency, poor analyte recovery, poor retention time reproducibility and a variety of other assay biasing phenomena. The adsorption is due, in part, e.g., to electrostatic interactions between, e.g., positively charged residues on the biopolymer and negatively charged groups resident on the surface of the separation device.
Reduction of surface adsorption in microscale applications is typically achieved by coating the surfaces of the relevant microscale element with a material which inhibits adsorption of assay components. For example, glass and other silica-based capillaries utilized in capillary electrophoresis have been modified with a range of coatings intended to prevent the adsorption of charged analytes to the walls of the capillaries. See, for example Huang et al., J. Microcol. Sep. 4, 135-143 (1992); Bruin et al., Journal of Chromatogr., 471, 429-436 (1989); Towns et al., Journal of Chromatogr., 599, 227-237 (1992); Erim, et al., Journal of Clromatogr., 708, 356-361 (1995); Hjerten, J. Chromatogr., 347, 191 (1985); Jorgenson, Trends Anal. Chem. 3, 51 (1984); and McCormick, Anal. Chem., 60, 2322 (1998). These references describe the use of a variety of coatings, including surface derivatization with poly(ethyleneglycol) and poly(ethyleneimine), funictionalization of poly(ethyleneglycol)-like epoxy polymers as surface coatings, functionalization with poly(ethyleneimine) and coating with polyacrylamide, polysiloxanes, glyceroglycidoxypropyl coatings and others. Surface coatings have also been used for, e.g., modification of electroosmotic potential of the relevant microscale surface e.g., as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,470, CONTROLLED FLUID TRANSPORT IN MICROFABRICATED POLYMERIC SUBSTRATES by Parce et al.
Other than the use of surface coatings, few approaches exist for controlling surface adsorption of biopolymers in microscale systems. In general, other design parameters used to control adsorption include the material used in the device, modulation of flow rates and the like. Generally, surface adsorption of biological materials in capillary fluidics applications is a significant issue for at least some applications, and additional mechanisms for inhibiting surface adsorption in microfluidic applications are desirable. The present invention provides new strategies for inhibiting surface adsorption of polymers, molecules and biological materials, e.g., in pressure-based microscale flow applications. Additional features will become apparent upon complete review of the following disclosure.